It's Middle School Naruko!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Sequel to 'Its Kindergarten Naruko' yep! Naruko and the gang are back and badder then ever! A lot has changed since there elementary days and now there big foul-mouthed middle schoolers! What new problems will accompany the new year? And What's this? Akira's a permanent member? And who's this new kid? Read to find out! R
1. Welcome back!

"RISE AND SHINE!" yelled two over-enthusiastic twins boys. A figure moved under a thick blanket. Her blond hair peeked out from the covers.

BAM! She punched both boys in the head.

"KYUUBI! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted.

"No need to use fowl language." The red haired twin muttered.

"We were just trying ta help." The blond haired twin pouted.

"Well you can help by not waking me up at six o' clock!" The small blond girl shot. She collapsed in her bed. "You two know I'm not a morning person." she yawned. The boys stumbled to their feet.

"But it's your first day of middle school Naru-chan!" The red haired boy smiled.

"So what Kyuubi..." Naruko yawned into her pillow.

"So you all grown up now!" The blond haired boy yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Shut up Naruto." Naruko muttered turning over. "I'll get up when I'm ready..." she yawned drifting off to sleep.

**(Naruko got through her elementary school years and changed quite a bit. She became a tough girl with a snappy attitude. Her brothers now in High school...not changing as much.)**

Naruko got up at Six thirty. She showered, got dressed, and dried her hair by seven.

"I'm so hungry." she sighed putting her head on the kitchen table.

"Then have some delicious food!" Kyuubi smiled handing her a bowl of cereal. Naruko stared.

"So, looks like it was Naruto's turn to make breakfast." she laughed eating some cereal.

"How rude." Naruto shot sitting down. They ate and said there goodbyes. Naruko left for school.

"Alright! Middle school! Here I come!" She exclaimed running off.

Sasuke lounged around. He didn't plan on going back to school.

"Get going Sasuke." Itachi growled.

"I'm dropping out of school. We just went through this." Sasuke yawned rolling over on the couch. He was fully dressed and ready to go when he decided it would be nicer to stay home all day.

"Sasuke! I swear to god if you don't get up and get to school right now! I'll-"

"You shouldn't swear to God Itachi. It's not nice." Sasuke muttered

"YOU LITTLE-" Itachi stopped mid sentence "Fine. I'm sure Akira will enjoy Naruko's company for the year. Go ahead Sasuke. Kick back and Relax." Itachi opened his eyes and Sasuke was at the door.

"On the other hand... The school lunches are good. I guess I'll go." Sasuke said closing the door behind him.

"Yep. That's what I thought." Itachi smirked, and began getting ready for school.

**(Akira moved into town after Naruko finished third grade. Sasuke can't stand the fact they all go to the same school now. Sasuke changed a lot, he absolutely hates school and tries to ditch as much as possible. Itachi, didn't change much. Except now he yells at Sasuke more.)**

Sasuke yawned on his way to school. Walking through his quiet neighbor hood.

"I don't get why middle school has to start so damn early." he rubbed his eyes.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked at the house he was passing.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke yawned. Sakura rushed down her stairs. She had this ridiculous smile on her face.

"Lets walk to school together!" She beamed. She was so loud... Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure. But keep it down, Your freaking loud." Sasuke yawned.

"Your not a morning person are you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke continued walking.

"I guess you could say that." he muttered.

Akira walked along. He was excited about his first day of middle school. He passed through his block.

"Yo! Akira! Slow down! Fuck!" Akira looked behind him to see Kiba running to catch up with him. Akira stopped and waited.

"Kiba. Whats up?" Akira asked scratching his white haired head.

"Not much. I was just on my way to school when I saw a familiar snow ball." Kiba laughed.

"Would ya quit makin fun of my hair. I can't change it." Akira growled. Kiba put up both hands.

"Geez man, calm down, fuck..." Kiba's dog Akamaru ran up behind him. "Oh hey! Akamaru. You gotta go home." The dog yipped and jumped about. "Fuck..." Kiba scratched his head.

"Well I gotta get ta school. Good luck with your problem Dog boy." Akira laughed and started to walk away.

**(Yes Akira's back and badder than ever. Him and Kiba have become good friends over the years. Kiba got a dog named Akamaru, and got the nick name dog boy, because whenever Akira see's him the dogs always around. Kiba changed a lot and got a catchphrase. Yep, the word 'fuck'. Akira's hair is still white and is dubbed 'Snow ball' by Kiba. They both changed a lot.)**

"Akira! Hey don't just blow me off here! You crappy snowball! Fuck!" Kiba yelled and Akira just laughed and continued on his way to school.

**So yes. The old gangs path's will cross soon. This middle school year will be full of hilarious adventures from the old crew. Enjoy! **


	2. Damn Katsu

"BLOONDIEE-CWAAAN!" Naruko struck a fist back and hit Kiba in the face. She was annoyed from waiting at breakfast for school to start. She didn't need Kiba's 'greeting' at the moment.

"Kiba Saying 'Hello' and tackling someone ARE NOT THE SAME THING" she yelled. "Since when was tackling a greeting anyway?" she asked. Kiba twitched on the floor. He got up and threw his arms around her shoulder.

"But Akira ditched me! I had to walk here alone!" he whined.

"Ya know it's hard to walk like this." Naruko muttered.

"That crappy snowball's probably comfortable in class right now..."

"Kiba. I don't care. And It's really hard to walk like this."

"Took the best seat in the back. Fuck..."

"Your not listening are you." Naruko sighed. Then, she grabbed Kiba's arm and flipped him over her head.

"FUCK! NARUKO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kiba yelled.

"I CAN'T WALK WITH YOU HANGING ALL OVER ME!" Naruko snapped back.

"BITCH!" Kiba shouted

"TAKES ONE TA KNOW ONE DOG BREATH!" Naruko sneered.

"Nice one." Kiba laughed holding up a hand.

"Thanks." Naruko smiled giving him a high-five. They laughed and sat down at a table.

Sasuke came into breakfast to see Kiba and Naruko fighting about something ridiculous. They were screaming and yelling.

"You guys have to be so loud in the morning?" he yawned. Naruko looked over at him.

"Oh hey S'suke! What core classes do you have?"She asked. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Uhh. I have English, Science, Math, then Social Studies." He said.

"Aw. I got Social Studies, Science, English, and then Math. We only got one class together." She sighed.

"Hey we have the same core classes!" A voice said. Naruko and Kiba turned around to see Akira waving over to them. Naruko smiled all big.

"Oh hey you!" She yelled running over to him. Sasuke's eye's narrowed. _'how come she gets all happy when Akira's around?' _he thought angrily.

"You ditched me bastard!" Kiba shouted angrily. Akira looked over at Kiba and laughed.

"You were taking to long." He smiled. Then he looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "Sasuke." He said.

"Hn." he replied. Sasuke's paper was snatched from his hand.

"Nope. Not the same." Sasuke turned to see Temari and Kankuro comparing their schedule to his own. Gaara had some how got around to Akira and Naruko and they were all having what looked like a fun conversation. From what he heard Gaara had the some of the same classes as Naruko too.

"Something the matter?" Sasuke turned around to see Neji and his sister Hinata standing behind him.

"Nah." Sasuke sighed staring over at Naruko. "It's just gonna be a long year."

The bell rung and the crew went to homeroom.

"I thought I saw you with Sakura this morning." Neji said to Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh yeah. She saw Ino on our way here and I guess they got left back... I wasn't really paying attention." Sasuke shrugged. They walked in to the room and saw Sai drawing something at a desk.

"Yo! Sai!" Kiba yelled. Sai looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi." He said.

"Fuck, so how early did you have to wake up to get here this early?" Kiba asked sitting in a chair behind him.

"Eww early." Naruko groaned sitting in the chair next to Akira.

"You never were a morning person Naru-chan." Akira smiled sitting next to her. Sasuke sat at the desk on the other side of Naruko.

"No one is." He yawned. Gaara chuckled and sat next to Sai.

"I slept in and got here after breakfast." Sai said.

"Oh you lucky bastard." Sakura muttered, he had just walked in with Hinata. Sakura sat on the other side of Sai and Hinata sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata! Where's everyone else?" Naruko asked.

"N-Neji and everyone else had, separate home rooms..." she said shyly.

"That's to bad." Akira sighed. The second bell rung and a bunch of students flooded the room.

**Naruko's POV (A/N: Anything in Italics is just the main person's thoughts, Don't freak out.)**

_I can feel the fucking lighting coming out of their eyes when they stare at each other. _I glanced between S'suke and Akira-kun. _Every time they meet you can cut the tension with a knife. _I rolled my eyes. More students took seats around us. _Glad we got here early... _I felt a tap on my back. I turned to see a tanned boy with black spiky hair. His hair looked sharp and soft at the same time... _weird._

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." I said. Not bothering to smile back.

"Your cute." He smiled again.

"Really? I don't try to be." I said honestly. _I literally wake up shower, brush and dry my hair. Eat, A LOT... then head off to school..._

"Well you are. What's your name blondie?" he asked.

"It's more polite to say your name before asking for someone else's" I stated.

"Fair enough. I'm Katsu." he grinned. _That's a funny name _I mentally laughed.

"Naruko." I replied.

"So Naruko, what class do you got next?" he asked.

"Social Studies." I said reading my schedule.

"Awesome me too. I'll walk you to class!" Katsu smiled.

"Sure, it's all the way on the other side of school anyway." I yawned. _What's up with this kid? Geez, My neck hurts from looking back so much... _I rubbed my neck.

"Alright so it's a date." He grinned.

"It's two people going to the same place." I said back. He still smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I looked to see the Teacher sitting at his desk reading over attendance. He looked up, and marked his chart. He had gray hair and a weird mask. Then Sakura turned around and smiled at me. _She looks creepy..._

"What's with creepy smile?" I asked.

"Who's your boyfriend Naru-chan?" She giggled. "He's cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Who? Katsu? Nah, He's just and idiot." I shrugged. That earned a chuckle from S'suke. I looked over to him. He was reading a book. I peered over his arm to see if it was any good. _I may not be that smart but I enjoy a good book when I can. _He flipped the page. I pouted. _Fine be that way. _I grabbed the book from his hands.

"Hey!" He yelled. I kept the book out of reach and stuck my tongue out at him. Which was hard. _Dammit why's he so much taller than me! Akira-kun too!_ When the book was pulled from my hand. I looked over to see Akira-kun reading the back of the book.

"You wouldn't like this book very much Naru-chan." He said tossing ti back to S'suke. It hit him in the head and he fell off his chair. I laughed. "Naru-chan, wanna walk to class together?" Akira asked. I stopped laughed and stuck a thumb back.

"Nah, I promised this moron I'd walk with him." Katsu looked at me.

"So I'm a moron now? Thought I was an idiot." he smiled.

"Things change." I shrugged and found myself smiling back. _Good god he's contagious._

"Oh." Akira-kun was clearly unhappy about something. "Can I come along?" he asked.

"Sure why not." I smiled at him. Then I looked back, this time Katsu looked unhappy. _I don't really know him that well anyway. Who knows what his problem is. I'm not ditching Akira-kun for some idiot I just met, he's is an Idiot I've known my whole life. _I just smiled and sat back waiting for the bell to ring.

**Sasuke's POV**

_ Who dose Akira think he is!? Embarrassing me in front of Naruko like that! She probably thinks I'm an idiot now, she even laughed at me! Plus, she's letting that Katsu-bastard walk her to class, even worse Akira's going too! I'm so asking to change my schedule._ I silently fumed in my seat, my head pounding from where Akira hit me with my book. _And what's with the teacher anyway? Who is he? Mr. Hatake right? Why didn't he say something? Well, IT'S BECAUSE HE'S OVER THERE READING PORN, THAT'S WHY! _I tried to concentrate on my book. _'You wouldn't like this book Naru-chan' fucking Akira, what dose he know anyway?_ I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, trying to calm down. The bell rung. And I was staying here with the porn reading wonder. Naruko, Akira and Katsu got up. Katsu 'playfully' put an arm around Naruko's shoulders.

"Move it or lose it." She growled. Katsu removed his arm and Akira chuckled.

"So hard to get..." Katsu sighed.

"Just not into you." Naruko teased. Akira laughed. They left the room. Leaving me and some other kids.

"Who's the other dude with Naruko?" I looked over and saw Kiba sitting in the chair next to mine. _Oh great, MORE idiots. This is gonna be a VERY LONG YEAR. _I growled and closed my eyes. Not like the teacher was going to start teaching anytime soon anyway.

**Akira's POV**

_Die,die,die,die,_ I mentally shot to Katsu. _How dare you! It's bad enough she's friends with Sai, Gaara and, god forbid, Sasuke, but now this Katsu guy? No! That blond haired beauty is supposed to be MINE._ But I kept smiling and walking next to Naruko, nodding at her story's and laughing at her jokes. But I just couldn't concentrate on my wonderful Naru-chan with that bastard trying to flirt with her EVERY FIVE MINUETS. Damn Katsu. We got to class and sat in the middle row.

"Hello class! I'm your teach. Mr. Umino" I sighed. This was going to be a VERY long year.


	3. After School

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked out the school when the bell rang. I was so tired, I just wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Yo! S'suke!" I turned and saw Naruko running towards me. She stopped when she caught up to me.

"Whats up?" I asked as coolly as possible.

"Can I come over your house? I haven't seen ya all day." she asked. _OF COURSE YOU CAN! _Is what I wanted to say.

"Sure. Did ya call your brothers?" I asked. _Why'd you say THAT stupid. _

"nah, it's cool. I'll call when we get to your house." she said.

"Okay sure." I said walking along side her. _Things are finally going my way. _I thought with a grin. Naruko looked over at me.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, something Kiba did earlier." I lied.

"That kid's face is just something else to laugh at." She rolled her eyes. I chuckled. _Ha! Take that Akira! Naruko WANTS to hang out with ME. She's sick of you. And your not here. So i'm just thinking to myself here..._

"You were by yourself coming out of school. Akira stop stalking you?" I asked.

"Akira-kun is not a stalker. Plus, how is it my fault I have followers?" she said playfully punching my arm.

"It just seems your always around him." I shrugged.

" That's because I have all the same classes as him and that 'stalker' happens to be one of my best friends." she said.

"Oh? So i'm just chopped liver here?" I joked.

"No, your more like...mashed potato's." Naruko said.

"Mashed potato's?"

"Yep! It's one of my favorite foods." Naruko said.

"Well, i'm touched. So what. Akira's like, Ramen?" I asked.

"NO WAY! No one I know is at level Ramen yet. Not even in my family." Naruko shouted.

"Ramen must be hard to get to then." I said.

"Yep." Naruko said as we continued the walk to my house. _I bet I'm the first to level ramen. _I thought.

**Akira's POV**

_Where did Naruko go?_ I looked around the school yard, there was no sign of my blonde. Not anywhere. But there was an annoying brunette.

"Kiba!" I yelled.

"What's up snowball?" He asked. _I swear to god I WILL destroy him one day._

"Have you seen Naruko?" I asked Kiba thought for a moment.

"I saw her and Sasuke leave school a little while ago. I guess there going to Hang out or something." Kiba shrugged. _HOW COULD HE JUST SHRUG THAT OFF! MY NARUKO'S OFF WITH THAT...THAT... THING!_ I took a deep breath and sighed. Then I started to walk home.

"Naruko... Why didn't you want to come over my house?" I sighed to no one in particular.

"Because she doesn't like you...you...yoouuu..." A voice echoed. I turned and saw Kiba with his hands cupped around his mouth. My eye twitched.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled chasing Kiba down our street.

**Naruko's POV**

_I decided to spend the remainder of my day with S'suke. I feel bad, I never get to see him all day! So It's only fair I hang out with him after school._ smiled to myself. I felt S'suke staring at me... but when I looked over he looked away quickly. _Maybe I was imagining things... _I continued to walk with S'suke. It was nice. It wasn't winter yet so it was warm. But it wasn't summer anymore, and spring wasn't over yet. It was nice and cool outside, just right so I could wear my orange sweater without freezing or sweating. I started humming but S'suke remained silent. I started singing so I wouldn't be so bored. One of my favorite songs on Naruto's I-phone.

"_She paints her finger's with a close precision._

_He starts to nods his empty bottle of gin._

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for_." I sang out the first couple line's S'suke seemed to be listening so I continued.

"_A lonely speaker in a conversation._

_Her word are swimming through his ears again._

_'There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.'" _I stopped and nudged S'suke and we sang out the last chorus together. We couldn't remember the rest of the middle parts of the song.

"_Say what you mean!_

_Tell me i'm right!_

_And let the sun rain down on me!_

_Woah-oh-oh-ah-oh! Mona Lisa! Your guaranteed ta' run this town!_

_Woah-oh-oh-ah-oh! Mona Lisa! I paid to see you frown!_

_Say what you mean! _

_Tell me i'm right!_

_And let the sun rain down on me!_

_Give me a sign!_

_I wanna belie-e-e-eve!" _My and S'suke looked at each other and smiled while singing the rest of the song.

"I love that song!" I smiled.

"It's a good song." S'suke agreed. We got to his house finally.

"I bet I kick your ass in Rock Band!" I laughed running inside.

"Your on." S'suke smirked walking in after me.

**Older Brother's POV**

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi walked home from school. Kyuubi checked his phone for the time. But instead he saw voice message.

"Oh, Someone called me from your house Itachi." Kyuubi said clicking the speaker so they could all here. The voice mail was filled with guitar sounds and the bang of drums.

_'Yo! Kyuubi! I'm at Itachi's house with S'suke! I just thought I'd let you know and- S'SUKE QUIT CHEATING!'_

_'I'm not cheating you just suck.'_

_'Whatever. Anyway! Just called to confirm my location! Naruko out!' _and the Voice Mail ended.

"Oh, she's just hanging out with Sasuke." Itachi yawned. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto.

"I guess we can go some-" but Naruto was half way down the street yelling...

"NARU-CHAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Kyuubi and Itachi yelled simultaneously.


	4. The second day of school

**Naruko's POV**

The next day I got to school and stood around waiting for the doors to open. "NAAARUUUUKOOO-CHWAANN!" I turned around and was tackle hugged by Katsu.

"Hey! That's my job!" A laughing Kiba said looking at me on the ground again. Katsu pulled me up and held me in place.

"Go for it!" He smiled. _They really want to kill me..._ Kiba started to run at me.

"No! Kiba! Wai-"

"NAARRUUKOOO!" I was on the ground again.

"IN WHAT COUNTRY IS THIS A GREETING!?" I screamed pushing Kiba off of me. Katsu was laughing now. I grabbed them both by the arm whipped them around and flipped them over my head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba yelled Katsu rubbed his head.

"Bite me." I growled at him, flipping my hair out my face

"I see you having fun." Akira said walking towards me.

"Yo Akira-kun!" I said hugging him.

"Awww" Sakura and Ino synchronized. I lightly blushed, letting go of Akira who was smiling. Sasuke was the next to arrive.

"Why so loud..." he said scratching his head.

"Your so lazy." I teased.

"Hn." he groaned. We all laughed and the bell rung. Katsu stood in front of me blocking my path.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He opened his arms, wanting a hug. "No." I glared.

"But you gave Akira a hug!"

"Akira-kun is my friend."

"And I'm not?"

"No, your an annoyance."

"Aw, Come on! Give Katsu a squeeze." he begged.

"LIKE HELL." Sasuke and Akira yelled punching Katsu. I grinned and hugged them both at once.

"You guys are the best!" I smiled at both of them before skipping away.

"Aw! Naruko-chwan! That wasn't fair!" Katsu's voice faded away.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruko-Chwa-" Akira stomped Katsu's head into the ground.

"One more word and you'll be part of the ground." Akira glared. Katsu glanced up.

"You guys are so selfish!" he whined.

"Not selfish that's just mine." I said pointing in Naruko's direction.

"Who said that Uchiha!?" Akira said standing eye to eye with me.

"I did Tamara." **(A/N: yep sorry I've never mentioned it. That's Akira's last name!)** I growled back at him.

"I thought we went through this." Akira shot.

"Yep, you said I could have her." I smirked

"I said you could go date some other girl." he shot.

"That other girl happened to be Naruko." I challenged.

"This is awkward..." Katsu said before walking to the door of the school. The teacher let the door close after he was in.

Akira and I stared at the closed door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" We both yelled. Then glared at each other

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" we both screamed at each other.

"QUIT COPYING ME!" we both yelled.

"WHO WOULD COPY YOU!?" we both shot at each other. Then we both screamed in frustration and walked to the front door.

**Naruko's POV**

"Where'd the other two go?" I leaned back and asked Katsu. Katsu laughed.

"Your boyfriends were arguing about something and got locked out the school." he said. My narrowed my eyes. Then smirked.

"Aw, I thought you were my Boyfriend. Are we over?" I teased.

"What!? We started!?" he said surprised.

"No, just wanted to see you get all happy over nothin'." I said grabbing his pencil and bouncing it on the table by the eraser.

"Your so mean Naruko-chwan!" he said laying on the desk. I was bored with no one on the side of me so I hopped over the desk and sat next to Katsu.

"What you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's my way of apology." I said grabbing my stuff and settling down.

Sasuke and Akira came in while Katsu and me were having a paper war. I was winning so far. They both murmured something and glared at each other. _They're so weird sometimes._ They sat down in front of me and read their books quietly. Me and Katsu continued our paper wars.

** Akira's POV**

_It's all That stupid Uchiha's fault. We were BOTH late. Naruko got so bored she actually paid attention to that annoyance. _I glared at Sasuke. He sat they're reading his book.

"You can't do that! My car just ran your character over!" Naruko's voice sounded from behind me.

"I made a tunnel before you hit me. Oh, Lets go the bells about to ring." Katsu said back to her. There were some scraps of a pencil and shuffles of books and the bell rung. Naruko and Katsu were down the hallway laughing about something.

"Hey! Naru-chan! Wait up!" I yelled. Naruko tapped Katsu's shoulder and he looked back and waved. I couldn't help but smile. _Maybe's this bastards not after Naruko, maybe he's just a bastard. _I ran up and walked on the other side of Naruko, we listened to Katsu's endless talk about his morning until we reached the class room and Naruko said

"Shut up before I get detention for standing next to you." then she walked in first. I went after and Katsu walked in behind me. We all sat at the back table and waited for class to start.

**Sasuke's POV (A few hours later)**

_Akira will die a slow painful death. No evidence that Katsu is serious about Naruko, Kiba's safe... _I went over this instead of doin my work, it was last period already... _Sai, well. He's just Sai. Naruko doesn't seem very fond of him anyway. _The bell rang and I glanced up. I went to my locker when walkers were called to be dismissed and grabbed my backpack. I was outside when I heard a heavenly voice.

"Yo! S'suke! Wait up!" Naruko yelled.

"Can't you get my name right at least once?" I asked.

"Saaasuuukeee." Naruko dragged out. Then, "S'suke." she screwed her mouth to the side in frustration. "Oh well." she shrugged.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm coming over your house of course!" she smiled. " I'll come over everyday until Naruto and Kyuubi get home!" she cheered. I smirked. _Maybe this year won't be so bad. _Naruko skipped along side me as we walked on to my house_. _We talked about our day and the bitchy teachers until we got to my house.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Naruko grabbed my house key and unlocked the door.

"Help me with my Math!" she begged running inside.

"Why me? And why do you have homework over the weekend?" I groaned.

"Cuz' my teachers an ass and your smart." she smiled before coming back out and dragging me inside.

**Big Brother's POV**

Itachi Kyuubi, and Naruto walked home from school. Itachi checked his phone. He opened it up to read the message from his little brother.

_'Itachi, Hope you don't mind that_

_Naruko invited herself over again. _

_Text me when you get this.' _

"You guy's might as well come to my house" Itachi said to Kyuubi who was arguing with Naruto

"How come?" Kyuubi asked side glaring at Naruto. Naruto stuck out his tongue and turned away.

"Naruko-chan invited herself over. She's with Sasuke." Itachi said flipping his phone closed and shoving it in her pocket.

"By herself!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naru-chan can handle herself, and plus, this is Sasuke she's with, he's not gonna do anything." Kyuubi shrugged. Naruto didn't look convinced. He went taking off down the street.

"WRONG WA-" Kyuubi was about to yell when Itachi grabbed his arm.

"He'll figure it out." Itachi said before walking down his street with Kyuubi.


	5. Picture Perfect!

**Naruko's POV**

So I joined art... and chorus. It's October, and I've done nothing! No one else would join chorus, and Sai recommended are so here I am, on my way to my first day of Chorus! But it's after school. S'suke said he'd hang around after school if I wanted, but I told him to go home. He'd be pretty bored if he had to stand outside. Plus, Akira-kun is sick today, maybe I'll visit him later.

"Hello?" I yelled into the chorus room.

"Oh! Hello, you're...Naruko Uzumaki? Right?" he asked. This teacher, didn't look like a teacher at all. He had pale skin, unnaturally long black hair and his eye were lined with purple.

"That'd be me." I said nervously. _This teacher has a weird vibe..._

"Good, I'm Mr. Sannin." He grinned.

"Wonderful." I said finding a seat among the other kids. He started talking about pitch and how some voices are higher and lower than others.

"Naruko, are you listening?" he asked.

"Not really." I said, flicking some lint from my shirt.

"You're a very rude child aren't you. Just like your mother." he finished

"You knew my mother?" I asked.

"Yes. And if you have a voice like her's than you should do fine." He grinned creepily again. I felt a chill run down my spine. _This teachers really something else. He knows my mom? How old is this guy!?_

"Um, I really don't sing much." I shrugged.

"Then sing now."

"In front of the class? No thank you." I said, earning a chuckle and laugh from the class.

"Think of it as your punishment for not paying attention." he said "Come on, hurry up." he said crossing his arms. I walked up and thought of the perfect song. I grinned when I stood up in front of the class.

"_You know that I'm a crazy BITCH!_

_I do what I want when I feel like it!_

_All I wanna do Is lose control! Oh-oh!_

_But you don't really give a SHIT! _

_Ya' go with it go with it! GO. WITH. IT!_

_Cause you fucking crazy rock 'n roll!" _I glanced over after the first verse. The teacher was in shock and the class was laughing

"Can I continue?" I asked.

"LEAVE NOW!" Mr. Sannin yelled the class 'Ooh'-ed and I bowed and left.

"Be back next week Mr!" I yelled walking out the room. _I am a good singer aren't I? _I smiled to myself before walking out the school and heading home.

**Sasuke's POV**

I waited for Naruko. That's not weird right? No, of course not. But, Naruko came out earlier than usual.

"Oh, I thought you went home S'suke." Naruko said when she saw me.

"I got bored and waited around, why are you out so early?" I lied, changing the subject.

"Oh, I got kicked out." she shrugged

"Already?" My eyes went wide.

"I sung a song in front of class as instructed." she said, like it wasn't her fault.

"What song." I asked.

"Smile by Avril Lavigne..." She muttered.

"Yep. That's what I thought." I said before we started walking away.

"My house?" Naruko asked.

"Sure why not." I said.

We got to Naruko's house after a while.

"Let's watch TV." She said when we got to her room. She threw her bag and I looked around at the familiar orange room. The pictures Sai drew her all through elementary school lined one of the walls, they were as old as the 'Wellcom' Picture from kindergarten. On a bulletin bored that took up a whole top of the a wall were pictures of Me, Akira, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Ten ten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Itachi, Kyuubi, Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Hinata,Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Pain, Konan, and herself. They were surrounding a picture of all of us when we were all together at her 10th birthday party. It was my favorite part of the room. Under the bulletin bored was a dress full of framed pictures of Me, Akira, and her brothers. Pictures of her parents were on a desk next to her bed. A camera and extra film took up one of the desk draws, she showed me once.

"I think Katsu's earned himself a place on the bored." Naruko laughed when she saw me looking.

"I don't think so." I growled. She laughed some more.

"Don't worry. You, Akira, and my brothers are the only framed pictures going on that dresser." She smiled.

"You have too many pictures." I sighed picking up one of my more recent pictures. The frame was stuffed with past school pictures I'd give her. She grabbed it and placed it down next to Akira's picture, it was stuffed with past school pictures as well.

"Like you don't have pictures of us too." She said standing back at what she called her 'Wall of Memory's'

"Not this much." I said flicking Akira's picture so it would fall back. She glared and fixed it.

"Well, don't judge me. And leave Akira's picture alone! You always do that geez." she said before we left her room. It was true, I didn't have that many pictures. I kind of did, Naruko would give me every picture she ever took. My mom put them all in a book because I really didn't know what to do with them all. But Itachi thought it would be fun to put all pictures of Naruko in one book, she's been giving her friends a school picture since kindergarten. Itachi enlarged them and now I have a 'Naruko Time line.' My brother laughs when I add another picture. But he's the one who made it.

**Naruko's POV**

S'suke grinned after he won at Mortal Combat AGAIN.

"Say cheese!" I yelled whipping out my camera. He looked confused until the flash went off. I looked at the picture it was him wit ha confused look on his face, he looked ridiculous. I laughed and laughed. "This is one for my wall!" I laughed.

"That was a dirty move Uzumaki." He growled reaching for my camera. I kicked him away and ran into the kitchen. Kyuubi and Naruto walked in.

"What's up Naru-chan?" the twins said.

"S'suke's here, check out this picture!" she laughed, showing her brothers. Naruto laughed and Kyuubi chuckled. S'suke came into the kitchen.

"Oh Hi." he said to My brothers. They waved and laughed at him and the picture.

"WOULD YOU QUIT SHOWING THAT TO EVERY ONE!" S'suke yelled.

"Make me!" I yelled running out the door. S;S'suke followed me yelling as I ran down the street and showed it to all our friends. Sakura and Ino asked for a copy and Sai drew himself a copy. Neji, Gaara, and Kiba just plain pointed and laughed, I flashed more pictures while we were running. I ran inside Akira-kun's house which Sasuke refused to go in after chasing me so far around town. He was sitting on his couch and smiled when he saw me.

**Akira's POV**

I was flipping through the channels when my front door flew open and footsteps came to the living room. It was Naruko I smiled. She opened the window and waved something in the air.

"NARUKO GET OUT HERE NOW!" An annoyed Sasuke yelled.

"Come in and get me!" She laughed before shutting the window. She plopped down on the couch and held her camera in my face. First, a very confused Sasuke lit the screen, that made me laugh. Then she sat closer and held the camera between us, showing me more of Sasuke, yelling, running, and looking angry and annoyed. I laughed even harder.

"Why'd you take these?" I said grabbing the camera to look again.

"Cause It was funny. It used up half my memory but it was totally worth it." She said laughing. "I'm putting them with the rest of my pictures." she smiled.

"What about this one?" I asked.

"What one?" I held the camera so the flash was facing us and threw my arm around her shoulder. Naruko got it and smiled grabbing the other side of the camera to steady it, she threw her arm around my shoulders and we smiled.

"Cheese." We smiled as the flash went off. Naruko smiled and looked at the picture.

"Perfect!" She smiled.

"Picture Perfect." I smiled. We sat there in a silence that only close friends could enjoy.

"NARUKO!" Sasuke yelled. She got up, leaned down and hugged me.

"I'm heading out now! Feel better!" she smiled and she was gone, I looked out the window. To see Sasuke yelling at a laughing Naruko. I smiled smugly. When Naruko pointed at the camera. Obviously showing off our picture. Right?

**Naruko's POV**

I showed S'suke the picture of me and Akira when he stopped yelling. He stood straight.

"Hn." he said. I laughed.

"Don't be like that." I said jumping on his back. I held the camera in front of his face and rested my head on his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"Cheese!" I yelled snapping the picture. I jumped down and showed S'suke the picture. "Perfect right?" I said as we walked.

"Picture perfect." He grinned slightly. We walked in that type of silence only close friends could enjoy.

"Has that happened before?" I wondered aloud after Sasuke left for home.


	6. Naruko's see you later! (short)

Naruko came to school the next day. She was feeling down. Though, she wouldn't tell anyone what was bothering her. She didn't talk for the day. Sasuke, Akira, Katsu, Sakura, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee. They were all worried about her. They caught her on her way home.

"What's up Naruko?" Sakura asked. Naruko shook her head.

"Naruko-chan! Come on! You can tell us anything!" Akira jumped in front of her and smiled. Sasuke was at her side.

"It's not like we won't force it out of you." He smirked. Naruko sighed. Then, she looked at her friends. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I..." She stopped and ran by them. "I'm going home." She turned around and smiled. But they saw the tears coming down her face. "Later guys!" She waved before running, leaving her clueless friends behind.

**Naruko's POV-**

I can't say it! I just can't! Sasuke, Akira-kun, Sakura, everyone! They're all gonna be sad. I'm gonna be sad if they're sad. I just don't wanna talk about it. I wiped my face and walked inside. Boxes were everywhere. I sighed.

"OOONIII CHAAANNN!" I shouted. Both my brothers came rushing down, slamming into each other and falling.

"WHAT"S WRONG!?" They asked. Kyuubi had a bat and Naruto had a staple gun. I let my head fall.

"I'm living with morons..." I sighed.

Once my brothers were sure nothing was wrong with me, we went off searching for food. Naruto groaned, or was that his stomach.

"So Hungry!" He whined.

"Tell me about it." I fell on the ground. Kyuubi stood.

"Well! If you two weren't so quick to pack up the food 'so you wouldn't starve on the ride' then we'd be fine." He snapped.

"Well! I thought we were leaving sooner than we were!" Naruto yelled. I rolled over.

"Do we really have to go? I was starting to like it here." I muttered Naruto looked over at me.

"Well, we like it here to. But we can't just not live with Dad. And he's gonna be gone for a while." he explained.

"So it only makes sense we go too." Kyuubi smiled warmly. I sighed.

"But... I don't wanna leave." I muttered. Kyuubi pulled me up and hugged me.

"We'll come back." He said when we puled away.

"You don't know that." I walked up to my room.

"Naruko!" Naruto tripped on a box and fell as I closed my door.

I started putting my pictures in a box. Sasuke, Akira-kun, Sakura, Kiba, Katsu... I just dumped the rest in, I didn't wanna feel any worse than I did. I closed the box and laid on where my bed used to be. I didn't want to move.

I loved everyone so much.

**Sasuke's POV-**

I wondered what was up with Naruko today... I yawned as I walked through the door. Itachi was already home. He was on the phone.

"Yeah Naruto... It must be hard on her. Well... would you... LISTEN YOU IDIOT! Thank you... now just let her deal, you'll be back one day right?... tomorrow? So this is see you later then. Right. Naruto, Kyuubi. Later." Itachi hung up. I laughed.

"Wow, the way you hung was almost like they were going away forever." I plopped down on the couch.

"Well. It's hard when you have to move away from your friends." Itachi sat next to me.

"Moving? Who's moving?" I asked. Itachi looked over at me.

"What do you mean? Naruto, Kyuubi and Naruko are going to live with their dad.

I was running now. Surprisingly, I was going to Akira's house. I banged on the door. He opened it, he was hanging out with Katsu for the project he was working on.

'What's up?" Akira said.

"Naruko!" I huffed "Shes..." I laid on the ground to breath.

"What's wrong with Naruko-chan!?" Akira asked.

"Is she okay?" Katsu called.

"Moving. She's moving tomorrow!" I huffed. The room was silent.

**? POV**

The next day I raced for the air port. It was Saturday, I was so lucky there was no school. Th air port was far, but I took my bike so I was good. I made it and rushed through , Naruko would be passing through security soon.

I saw her. She was right there.

"NARUKO!" I yelled.

"_!? What are you doing here?" She asked me. I huffed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. She looked down.  
"I didn't want to say goodbye..." She muttered. I hugged her. "_..." she hugged me back. We pulled away.

"I-I... I really like you Naruko." I muttered. Naruko smiled.

"I really like you too." She kissed my cheek. I smiled. I finally said it.

Naruko held my hand. I smiled back.

"So.. this is see you later." She said, facing me. I shrugged.

"I guess it is." I smiled. Then I leaned forward and kissed her for real. It wasn't long, but it felt like it was. Naruko hugged me one last time before running off to meet up with her brothers. She turned and waved, she had tears in her eyes.

"See you when we come back! I'll never forget you! _!"

**The End... maybe.**

**Who was the boy who told Naruko he like her? Who do you want it to be? Who do you expect it to be? This is the end of this story, but prepare for another!**

**See you later!**


End file.
